<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drawn Together by wulfeyes08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967376">Drawn Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08'>wulfeyes08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen, perhaps we try again, at another time.”</p>
<p>“Right, because trying over and over is going to give us different results.” He stood. “It’s noble, you connecting soulmates and all, but it’s probably for the best I don’t find mine. They’d have to be out of their mind to even want me.”</p>
<p>“William.” His reprimanding tone caused him to freeze. “I wish for you to come back to me. Let me try again.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Sketch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought it would be fun and interesting to put Hannibal's artistic abilities to even more use. So, in this AU, he draws/paints other people's soulmates.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal moved the pencil quickly over the sketch pad, his eyes flicking to the woman sitting next to him then back down again as he brought the face of the young man to life. He shaped the eyes, the lips, the softness of his disposition brought to life with each line. He stopped, sitting his pencil down and slipped his glasses back to sit atop his head. “I’m done.” She smiled as he tore the page loose and held it out to her. </p>
<p>“This is him?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You really can’t say when I’ll meet him?”</p>
<p>“I am afraid it does not work that way. I can see his face, but not his location.”</p>
<p>“But he’s really mine?”</p>
<p>“As much as your eyes are, yes.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>He nodded and she stood, leaving with the image of the young man she was destined to meet. He put his pencils away in their box and stood, stretching. There were more customers today than usual, the warm sun having drawn them out to the park where he worked, and it had been a bit boring with them all being so polite. “Exhausted?” He smiled at the voice, turning, eyes locking with the stormy blue ones of his friend. </p>
<p>“You are late, Will.”</p>
<p>He shifted slightly away, held up a cup. “Peace offering?”</p>
<p>He reached out, taking it from him. “Tell me what kept you.”</p>
<p>“My lecture ran late.”</p>
<p>Partial truth. Hannibal let his eyes flick over Will as he sipped at his tea. He had his hands shoved in his jacket pockets, seeming nervous and twitchy the more he was observed. His eyes wandered away, his Adam’s apple jumping in his throat as he swallowed. The bench was kept between them, a physical barrier of protection against any intruding emotion. “Next time, you should message me, let me know so I don’t come looking for you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try to remember that.”</p>
<p>“Good, then all is forgiven.” He sat the cup down on the bench next to his pencils. “Join me.”<br/>

There was always a moment of hesitation in him, like he feared there would be no going back if he did. Hannibal waited, patient as he fought himself. Will was all empathy, always open to the wants of everyone around him. Being close meant feeling everything, and he seemed already on the edge of being overwhelmed, but after a few breaths, he relented, moving around the other end of the bench and dropping down. Hannibal mirrored him, taking his usual spot. </p>
<p>“Thank you for the tea.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to keep saying that.”</p>
<p>“And you have no reason to continue to seek me out, yet you do.”</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>“Have you finally decided to let me draw them?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t want that. There’s no point in knowing.”</p>
<p>“Really? Then why are you here?” He took up his cup again. </p>
<p>“Does it matter?”</p>
<p>“It does.” He leaned forward, breathed in. “You’re afraid.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not.” </p>
<p>“Then why did you lie to me?”</p>
<p>His eyes widened, then fell into a glare, darkening with irritation. “I didn’t.”</p>
<p>“You had a bad morning, mongoose. I can tell by how tired you are, how avoidant you are being, how long it took you to decide to sit with me today. You are never eager, but it took much longer for you to say yes.” He opened his mouth to defend himself, but Hannibal held up a hand, silencing him. “You do not have to keep making excuses, let it be.” He sat his cup down again, his hands finding his pencils and sketchbook. “Let me draw them for you.”</p>
<p>He was breathing hard, angry, his body coiled tight. He was ready to spring forward, to attack, but he gripped the edge of the bench, anchoring himself there. “You’re such an asshole.” He swallowed. “Yeah, I had a bad day, but you’re not so innocent. You project this image of warmth and understanding, but you’re just as off as I am.”</p>
<p>“I have never denied who I am, Will, I have no reason to lie or hide.” He gestured around them. “Leave if you wish, there is more park you could explore, you do not have to stay if you hate my company.” Hurt flashed behind his anger and Hannibal sighed. “Your anger and fear will not drive me away so easily, dear Will, I was simply making a point.” </p>
<p>“That’s cruel…because I won’t let you psychoanalyze me…that’s incredibly cruel.”</p>
<p>“But honest.” He tapped the sketchbook. “Let me.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” The rage drained from him, leaving only that familiar uncertainty he carried with him near constantly. He dropped his gaze, disappointment coloring his expression. </p>
<p>“Look at me.” </p>
<p>“Will that affect the outcome?”</p>
<p>“It may.” He did it, even though he didn’t want to, he looked straight into Hannibal’s eyes. “Good.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a time, Hannibal glancing up at Will, eyes drawn to his unkempt curls and brooding eyes. He wondered if he knew how beautiful he was, if he could see past the self-deprecation to the man sitting here. His eyes found the sketch, pausing for a moment. There was a familiarity about the developing features. </p>
<p>“Something wrong?” </p>
<p>“Not at all.” He started again, an odd tightness in his chest beginning to form with every stroke of the pencil. </p>
<p>“You’re shocked about something. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Hannibal sighed, brushing off his previous hesitation. “I lost them.” He looked up, giving Will an apologetic smile. “They were there and then nothing.” He flipped his sketchbook closed. </p>
<p>Will huffed. “Maybe I don’t actually have someone, or maybe your little gift isn’t actually real.”</p>
<p>“You’re disappointed.”</p>
<p>“Not really, no one wants to have to live with me.”</p>
<p>“Listen, perhaps we try again, at another time.”</p>
<p>“Right, because trying over and over is going to give us different results.” He stood. “It’s noble, you connecting soulmates and all, but it’s probably for the best I don’t find mine. They’d have to be out of their mind to even want me.”</p>
<p>“William.” His reprimanding tone caused him to freeze. “I wish for you to come back to me. Let me try again.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Mr. Lecter, whatever you want.” He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. “I should go, the dogs need dinner.”</p>
<p>“Safe travels.” </p>
<p>"Yeah, you too."</p>
<p>He watched him as he walked away, only dropping his eyes back to the sketchbook when he was gone. He flipped it open, meeting his own hawk-like gaze. He had been confused over whey he had allowed Will’s rudeness to continue, why he found him intriguing rather than a nuisance. Anyone else, he would have already chased down and killed, but not Will. Fate had found them, and it was frustrating not knowing what she had planned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Testing the Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Don’t you need this?”</p>
<p>“I can live without it, for now.”</p>
<p>“You get paid for your drawings.”</p>
<p>“I have never had a need for the money, this is merely a pastime.” He stood, taking only his pencils. “Call on me, if you need me. I have only time.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hannibal "what is subtle" Lecter. Chapter two out, I feel accomplished. Love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will’s absence was not missed by him the next day. There was no sight of him in the morning and as noon came and went, he knew there would not be one that day. Hannibal chose to pack up early, feeling equal parts irritated and concerned. He did not see Will as the type to harm himself, but even so, he would rather pester him than be wrong. He pulled his phone from his pocket and found his number, deciding to call rather than text, unwilling to allowing to make up and excuse over it. He didn’t answer the first time, so he tried again, imaging his face as he agonized over ignoring the call a second time.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He sounded tired, aggravated.</p>
<p>“You missed your appointment with me, Will.”</p>
<p>“I stayed home today.”</p>
<p>“You missed work?</p>
<p>“I wasn’t feeling up to it.” He sighed. “Why?”</p>
<p>“I was concerned.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m fine, just needed to be alone.”</p>
<p>Hannibal tapped his finger against the phone, thinking. “Would you be up for some company?”</p>
<p>“I’m not really…”</p>
<p>“I would enjoy seeing you.”</p>
<p>“Listen…”</p>
<p>“You agreed to try again.”</p>
<p>“I know…I know I did, but…I just can’t.”</p>
<p>“William, if you think for a moment that I cannot find you, then you are mistaken. Let me come to you.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I want to physically see that you are okay.”</p>
<p>He could imagine his face and the cycle of emotions he had to be going through. He would be disbelieving, wary, but ultimately, “Okay...fine.” He rattled off his address, sounding openly defeated. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you soon.” </p>
<p>It was, at least to Hannibal, a major victory. Will was more than stand-offish, he had placed himself on the other side of a void as a way to protect himself. The distance between them, whether physical or emotional was inconsequential, he would cross it, not matter how far. So, he drove to him, hardly surprised that he lived alone, so far from anyone else. He hid away, only showing himself when he deemed it necessary. The fact that he had allowed himself to be seen by Hannibal was curious. The farmhouse was small, cozy, and so perfectly Will it had him smiling. The front door opened as he pulled to a stop, a pack of dogs spilling out into the yard, and running to him as he gathered up his sketchbook and pencils and stepped out of his car. They sniffed at him and he ignored them, focused fully on the man standing on the front porch. Unkempt curls fell across his forehead, glasses sat across his nose, framing tired eyes. The failing light falling across him cast deep shadows over his face. It was evident he was having trouble sleeping.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Will.”</p>
<p>“Hannibal.”</p>
<p>“May I come in?”</p>
<p>“It’s not exactly spacious.”</p>
<p>“Space is not a factor when visiting a friend.”</p>
<p>“A friend?”</p>
<p>“Do you not consider us friends?”</p>
<p>“I…” he sighed, “just come inside.”</p>
<p>Small. Cozy. A cage of Will’s own making. Everything in one room, never out of reach, but creating walls upon walls of avoidance. This was his safe space, shared with only his dogs and filled only with things he deemed important or necessary. His eyes scanned the room, taking in the books, the unused fireplace, the hastily made bed. He moved further in, eyes catching on the fly-fishing equipment and finally the piano. “Do you play?”</p>
<p>“Not for a long time.”</p>
<p>“You should play for me sometime.”</p>
<p>“You came to do your sketch.”</p>
<p>He huffed out a laugh, turning to face him, grinning at that flash of defiant irritation. He wanted him gone, out of his space, because he was tired, because he was open. “Sit.” He gave the order gently, and Will looked around. There were no barriers here, no way to avoid closeness. He dropped into one of the chairs, and Hannibal took the one next to him. “Relax.”</p>
<p>“Sure, you’re only showing me what my future is supposed to look like.”</p>
<p>“Your future, such a romantic way of putting it.” He opened his pencils, flipped to a new page, and drew.</p>
<p>“The very idea of fate is romantic. Romantic and foolish.”</p>
<p>“Love is foolish, mongoose. It is unpredictable and deadly, able to both save and kill us with its existence alone.”</p>
<p>“That’s a bit dramatic.”</p>
<p>“Is it?” His eyes flicked to Will. “You are so skeptical.”</p>
<p>“Do you really think that the love of some stranger is going to fix me?”</p>
<p>“Who said you needed to be fixed? Do you fear change?”</p>
<p>“Don’t.”</p>
<p>Hannibal paused, eyes meeting his fully. He dropped his pencil between the pages and closed the book, sitting it on the floor. He leaned forward, refusing to let Will’s gaze leave his. “No, not change, you fear being seen, fear being touched and known.”</p>
<p>“No, I…”</p>
<p>“What do you see when you look at me? What do you feel?”</p>
<p>Will swallowed. “It doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>“It does. Tell me.”</p>
<p>“Want, like you’re craving something. It’s like you’re this great beast stalking its prey.”</p>
<p>“Do you see yourself as prey, Will?”</p>
<p>His tongue darted out, wetting his lower lip, momentarily drawing Hannibal’s attention. “When I’m with you? Yes.”</p>
<p>“Are you waiting for me to pounce?”</p>
<p>“Every time we’re together.”</p>
<p>Hannibal reached out, fingers lightly brushing Will’s knee, testing his boundaries. “And how does that make you feel?”</p>
<p>“Is this still about the sketch?”</p>
<p>“Finding them means knowing you.”</p>
<p>“Ashamed...confused...terrified.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Will’s eyes dropped to that point of contact and then back up. “I…” </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Lately, I’ve been dreaming about this monster.”</p>
<p>“A nightmare?”</p>
<p>Will shook his head. “No, I never feel threatened.” He looked away. “There is this all consuming hunger, this need to rend and tear, like it lusts for the taste of my blood, and even though that need scares me, I find myself...drawn to it.” </p>
<p>“There is something else.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>He brought his hand up, catching Will’s chin and turning his head. There was an unfamiliar sensation, like electricity tingling over his skin at physically touching him. “Tell me.”</p>
<p>“It reminds me of you.”</p>
<p>“Is that a problem?”</p>
<p>He swallowed. “Are you a monster, Hannibal?”</p>
<p>He smiled. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Will’s hands clenched in his lap. “I think...I think maybe the work I do is bleeding into my subconscious, and I think maybe you should go.” He pulled his chin away. </p>
<p>“I have offended you.”</p>
<p>“I’m tired, I haven’t slept.”</p>
<p>Another partial truth. “Very well, but I would like to see you again.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“To finish what we started.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Hannibal took up his sketchbook, flipped to the inside cover and wrote down his address. He handed it to Will. “Come see me when you are ready.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you need this?”</p>
<p>“I can live without it, for now.”</p>
<p>“You get paid for your drawings.”</p>
<p>“I have never had a need for the money, this is merely a pastime.” He stood, taking only his pencils. “Call on me, if you need me. I have only time.”</p>
<p>He saw himself out, leaving Will sitting there holding his sketchbook, a sense of satisfaction settling over him. Will had not noticed that he had leaned into Hannibal, that he had followed that press of skin against skin for the brief moment he was being touched. He was interested, and that sparked the predator into action. He would have his prey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Giving in to Good Excuses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It’s good to see you.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Lecter…Hannibal…” his eyes moved over him. “Sorry, I know it’s late, really late.”</p>
<p>“Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I just wanted to return this.” He held out the sketchbook.</p>
<p>Hannibal took it, leaning close as he did, inhaling his scent. “Have you been drinking?”</p>
<p>“Uh…only a little.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BOOM! Chapter 3...and now to relax. Love you all, thank you for being here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal was pulled from sleep by the sound of knocking. He reached over, flipping on the light next to him, and listened. It came again, this time more persistent, and he got out of bed, grabbing a shirt and tugging it on, becoming more alert with every step. He looked through the peephole, a grin tugging at his lips when he saw Will. He looked so anxious, looking around as he waited, the sketchbook held in his hands. A week had passed with Hannibal giving him space; not one message, nor going to the park, only waiting for him to make the next move. It had driven him to near madness, and he had let the anxiety fuel his hunts. He pulled the door open, Will looking surprised that he had answered.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Lecter…Hannibal…” his eyes moved over him. “Sorry, I know it’s late, really late.”</p>
<p>“Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I just wanted to return this.” He held out the sketchbook.</p>
<p>Hannibal took it, leaning close as he did, inhaling his scent. “Have you been drinking?”</p>
<p>“Uh…only a little.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Would you like to come inside?” He only hesitated for a moment, stepping almost immediately across the threshold.</p>
<p>“Nice place, much bigger than mine.”</p>
<p>“Bigger, but emptier. No dogs here to keep me company.” That pulled a smile from Will as he turned to face him, the first genuine one he had seen. It was a beautiful thing to behold, the flash of amusement that lit his eyes, how it made him look young, almost boyish.</p>
<p>“You would find all the fur annoying.”</p>
<p>“I believe, if given the right incentive, I could deal.”</p>
<p>“Right...you…deal. I would actually pay to see that.”</p>
<p>“You have had more than a little, William.”</p>
<p>“I have, but I took a cab.”</p>
<p>“The fee must have been atrocious.”</p>
<p>“I feel like it was worth it.” He cleared his throat. “I needed to talk to you, just wanted to calm my nerves.”</p>
<p>“About?”</p>
<p>“What you said…and I want you to finish the drawing.”</p>
<p>“I will, on one condition.”</p>
<p>Will’s eyes filled with suspicion, flicking to the door, the thought of having to escape clear on his face. “What exactly?”</p>
<p>“You stay here tonight.”</p>
<p>“Here?”</p>
<p>“I would be more comfortable if you did.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Yeah, sure.”</p>
<p>“Good.” He turned, gesturing to the living room. “After you.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Alcohol, scotch to be exact, had made Will more open to being open. He sat on the couch next to Hannibal, watching him as he flipped open the sketchbook, leaning slightly closer than he was generally comfortable with. “Talk.”</p>
<p>“You were right, everything you said…” he sighed, “I don’t want to get close to others, I don’t want to feel everything they feel all the time. Class is hard enough; I have to look anywhere but at my students. You…you have this energy, this dark, predatory energy that I have to wade through every time we’re together.”</p>
<p>“I wonder, is that where your monster comes from?”</p>
<p>“Maybe, since we met…it’s been odd.”</p>
<p>“Odd how?”</p>
<p>“Like I find myself gravitating towards you and I don’t know why. It's terrifying.”</p>
<p>“Is that why you have chosen to avoid me until now?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“There is no reason to apologize.” He looked up from his drawing, smiling as he admired the flush of his skin and the way his curls fell in a mess around his face. He had his arm resting on the back of the couch and Hannibal moved his pencil to his other hand to run fingers over his knuckles. He flinched beneath his touch, his breath leaving his lungs, but he wasn’t pulling away. “You have no reason to fear me, Will, no reason to hide yourself. You have fascinated me from the moment we met.”</p>
<p>“Hannibal…the drawing.”</p>
<p>“Have you looked in my sketchbook?”</p>
<p>“Only for your address.”</p>
<p>He handed it to him. “Here.”</p>
<p>Will looked down at the page, his eyes widening as he pulled away from Hannibal to brush his fingers over the face. He looked up, going from shock, to disbelief, and then to anger. “You’re screwing with me.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you have to be. Has this been some ploy, some game to get in my pants?” He looked slightly hurt. “I should go.”</p>
<p>Hannibal grabbed his wrist, pulling the sketchbook from him and dropping it on the coffee table as he pushed Will back and pinned him to the couch. “Do you truly believe I would play such a cruel trick on you?”</p>
<p>“Let me go.”</p>
<p>“The only thing I have done is not show you my initial drawing.”</p>
<p>“So, you lied to me, you knew, and you used it to…to make me keep coming back.”</p>
<p>“Because I was just as surprised, mongoose. I was unsure how to approach this, but knew I wanted to know you, and you would not have come to me without an excuse.”</p>
<p>“Even if that is true…”</p>
<p>“It is.”</p>
<p>“Even if it is, you had no right to play with me, to…to…”</p>
<p>Hannibal leaned closer, interrupting his train of thought, lips so close they were nearly touching. “You can rest assured that I have not even begun to play.” He brushed their noses together. “I have enjoyed our time together, and I wish for more of it.”</p>
<p>“More?”</p>
<p>“My drawings never lie, they are complete, uncompromising truth. We are inescapable, we will always find each other no matter the circumstance.” He was frozen, staring up at Hannibal, eyes wide, a shiver running through him. “Do you believe I am lying?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” </p>
<p>“Have you not felt drawn to me?”</p>
<p>“That’s not exactly proof.”</p>
<p>“Why did you keep coming back?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Because you were pulled by a tug in your chest, as if someone had grabbed a rope and hauled your truth out into the light of day.” </p>
<p>“What truth?”</p>
<p>“That you are tied to me, and you enjoy it.” He drew Will’s hand to his chest, trapping it there. “You feel it here, that deep delight, that exciting curiosity, the want to explore, to know. You are the first to ignite such a thing in me. I need to know you and I need you to know me.”</p>
<p>“What would I find?” His voice quavered, but he had not looked away or fought to escape. “What would I find if I knew you?”</p>
<p>“My soul, bit by bit, you would uncover me, you would pull back the layers of my being, walk the halls and rooms of my mind, and find my darkest secrets.”</p>
<p>“You would let me?”</p>
<p>“I would.”</p>
<p>“And what would you want, in return?”</p>
<p>“Everything, my dear sweet Will, every part of you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not exactly normal, or stable.”</p>
<p>“I do not need you to be normal, I simply need you to be.” </p>
<p>He waited, the moment stretching into eternity as he wondered if he would be rejected. There was a strange sense of denial already forming, one that had his thoughts spinning with ways he could tie Will to him. None of them were kind or gentle, most of them were bloody and unforgivable. “Okay.” </p>
<p>The word was a relief, and he kissed him. Will’s fingers curled in his shirt, his lips parting on a gasp. He wanted to tie them together, to mark every bit of him, to bind him mind, body, and soul so he could never be free. He parted their lips, pulling back, but only far enough to see his face. A deep shade of red had filled his face, his eyes were bright stars of anticipation. He stroked his cheek, brushed fingers over his forehead and let them play through his curls, reveling in their softness. Soulmates. He could see it, feel it, even catch it in his scent. He had never felt anything like this, this powerful need to possess another. “I would make a demand of you.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Do not regret this choice. It may ask things of you that you never thought possible, I hope that you do not allow yourself to be driven from me.”</p>
<p>Will slipped a hand up to hold his cheek and Hannibal leaned into it. “I promise.” He spoke the words sincerely, honestly, and Hannibal believed them. His mongoose had already shown how stubborn he could be, and he did not doubt he would make even fate rethink separating them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>